How my friendship started
by A Little fandom Of Everything
Summary: Written in first person how Jessica met Linda


I started college as a mature student, I was worried that no one would speak to me because of how much older I was. I took a seat and a younger blonde girl sat next to me, without being mean she did smell a bit but I think that was because she was from a poor family.

"I'm Jessica", I said.

"I'm Linda", Lindareplied.

I spent the day with Linda, she seemed quite shy, we sat on a table at break as she looked around. A boy around her age came over and started picking on her. Now if theirs one think I hate its bullies. I did what I thought was right and stood up and then stood up to them for Linda. She wiped her tears and looked at me.

"Thank you", She said.

"Does that happen a lot", I asked.

"Since junior school, I was fat so he called me jammy, our family don't have much money so I usesd to eat lots of sugery foods because they are cheaper", Linda replied.

I felt sorry for her, bullying is disgusting. I walked back to class with her and we sat together. I decided to invite her round, yes I know I've only just met her but Linda seemed a nice enoigh girl.

"Want to come round later", I asked.

"Sure", Linda replied.

College quickly ended and I took Linda back to mine, mum was happy to meet her. I took her to my room. We sat on my bed and Linda looked around with a huge smile on her face. She found my perfume.

"You can use some if you like", I said.

Well she did smell a little but I'm sure it wasn't her fault that she smelt like an ashtray, I hadn't seen her light a cigarette and had been with her all day.

"Thank you", Linda replied.

She sprayed some and the ashtray smell disappeared, thank God, I were starting to feel a little sick over it. Mum was cooking us a pizza for dinner.

"Dinner", Mum called up.

Me and Linda went down the stairs and sat down. Mum handed us the pizza, I'd never seen anyone eat so fast before. It was like she's not fed at home. After dinner I walked Linda half way home and then turned back to go home.

"Want to come to mine tomorrow", Linda asked.

"Sure", I answered.

I walked home and went into my room and got ready for bed. My room had a bad smell in it, but you could hardly blame Linda. Before I knew it I was a sleep and the next day was college. Linda was waiting outsode for me.

"Hello", Linda said.

"Hi", I replied.

We went in and the day quickly ended. I followed Linda back to hers as promised and I was at some council flats. We eventually got to hers and their was a girl a few years younger than me laying lifeless on the sofa and a baby boy covered in ashtray butts. I looked at Linda as she sorted the baby out.

"Oh Roy", Linda said.

I helped her bath him I thoought he may be Linda's and the girl on the sofa my have dozed off while looking after hir. Roy smiled as Linda bathed and clothed him.. She picked him up.

"Let's go to my room" Linda said.

I went up and there was no bed, justa mattress, Linda put Roy down as he crawlled around. I smiled at him.

"Is he yours", I asked.

"No his my brother", Linda replied.

Another little girl appeared at the door, she had blonde curly hair like Linda, she was about three and smiled in the room.

"That's Chantelle", Linda said.

"Hello", I said.

Chantelle ran away laughing. Two teenage girls about fifteen and thirteen came into the room, I guessed they slept in the bunk bed next to the mattress.

"Pamela could you take Tracy to the kitchen table", Linda asked.

"This is our room too", Pamela argued back.

"Roy's in here", Tracy said.

Pamela and Tracy both left as an younger boy about ten came in. I awkwardly smiled, I only have a younger brother Darren.

"Help me with this", Jack asked.

"I will later", Linda replied.

Jack soon left and I awkwardly smiled at Linda, she has a lot of younger siblings. We sat on spoke for a little while as I asked about her brothers and sisters.

"How many brothers and sisters have you got", I asked.

"I have two brothers and four sisters, Denise, Pamela, Tracy, Jack, Chantelle and Roy", Linda replied.

Linda's mum came home, she was clearly drunk. Linda shut her door and cried a little. Roy climbed up on to Linda and I put my arm around her. Denise then burst in.

"Who's that", Denise asked.

"My friend", Linda replied.

"No she's not, you haven't got any ypu fat cow now where is it", Denise asked.

"Where's what" Linda asked.

"The herion", Denise asked.

"I don't know", Linda replied.

"Get up", Denise ordered.

I got up and at this point felt sorry for Linda Denise found the drugs as Linda nroke down in the corner. I gave her a hug as baby Roy gave me a smile, it was like he was thanking me for beong their for his sister.

"Tea", Linda's mum called up.

I came downand there was a loaf of bread on the table with cheese, ham, paste and jam on the table. I was shocked to see Chantelle take a knife to butter her own bread, she wasonly three. Pamela helped her spread the butter.

"If anyone needs me mummy's going bed", Linda's mum said.

"Linda apparently has a friend", Denise said.

"Does she, I thought she were one of mine", Linda's mum replied.

She walked away and I was shocked at this. I went home and told my mum and younger brother Darren about them, it turns out Pamela is in Darren's year group at school and they are boyfriend and girlfriend. As sweet as I thought that was I did think Pamela may be using my brother but then they are fifteen, it could be serious.

So that was how I met Linda Andrews.


End file.
